The war between two Pendragons
by Overnight's child
Summary: Arthur and Morgana are in war. Arthur send Merlin away, and what's helping Arthur now. Merlin, of course. I don't own Merlin *sad face*, And My ENGLISH sucks. :D (Arwen, Mergana, Merthur)


_**Meet me on the battlefield.**_

Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot, walked through the halls. He had an emergency counsel. All round table's knights had gathered together around the round table. Arthur saw one of the knights wasn't there. Sir Leon was gone. But everyone else were there. A court physician, Merlin, Guinevere, and her servant. Merlin stood away from the Queen. Guinevere had talked to Merlin- her friend. Gaius was next to Merlin, like usually. And Guinevere's servant- Sefa, was next to Merlin too. The girl had a crush with Merlin. Merlin didn't know it.

Arthur saw them all. They all just stood there. Arthur's eyes wandered in the room. His eyes stopped at the empty place.

''Your highness.'' Said Sir Percival, ''Sir Leon had gone some time ago. The last sign of him was about few hours ago. We explored the hole castle- for nothing. We all think he is captured.''

Arthur knew Sir Leon was one of loyal knights what he had- Sir Leon wouldn't just ran away. Arthur was sure (with Merlin, of course) that Sir Leon was kidnapped, by their enemy, Morgana Pendragon.

Arthur went at the round table, sat down at the same time with his knights and his queen. He looked at Percival.

''Any news about Morgana?''

Percival looked down at his arms. Arthur noticed Percival's distance. The knight didn't want to tell.

''Tell _exactly_ the same words that my spies told to you. You're _free_ to speak.''

About ten seconds, Percival opened his mouth, ''Your spies told to us, about her. _She wants war with once and future king, she wants Arthur Pendragon's kingdom, and his head on her hands._ ''

All people in that room were shocked. Morgana wanted his brother's dead. Morgana wanted the kingdom of Camelot. She wanted to role this all what Arthur had built.

Merlin felt Sefa's hand almost in his. Merlin was afraid about Arthur's destiny. _Will this war be his king's doom?_ The warlock stroked Sefa's arm, ''We're going to be alright. Trust me.'' Sefa looked at Merlin's eyes. Gaius saw all of it.

Then, Arthur opened his mouth again, ''When she is going to attack?''

''In few days, my lord.'' Said Gwaine, ''She has 15,000 soldier.''

''And we have about 9,500.'' Guinevere said quietly. Her voice was mixed with pain, scary and unrest, but she wasn't only one.

''Where?'' Arthur asked before Guinevere said anything. Arthur held his wife's hand in his own.

''In _Camlann_ , Sire.''

That word was bunch at Merlin's face. That would be place where Arthur would die. The place, where it all should end. The warlock knew he wouldn't let Arthur die- the prophecy won't never come true.

Merlin coughed friendly- they all knew that Merlin wasn't only Arthur's manservant. He was his right arm, adviser but not so legally.

''Sire,'' Merlin was unsure about this. There was about fifty knights and servants. The knights didn't know one thing, ''You know, Morgana has magic.''

''Yeah, we all do, Merlin.''

''Also, her army could have. You all know magic cannot be win without magic. Sire-'' Merlin haven't any words. He was speechless.

''Tell me then, Merlin, who have saved my and my dad's kingdom for twenty years?''

Then Gaius looked at Merlin. Merlin kept a thigh eye contact with his king. Arthur's face was serious.

''You know Emrys?'' Merlin said. Merlin lied to Arthur. He wanted the young king think the saver was Emrys, but, for ten years, it had been Merlin. The another ten years- Merlin didn't know who the saver was.

''All people in Camelot know him.''

Merlin knew they hadn't know _his_ true _faces_ \- his true _me_.

''Now, all my loyal knights, find Sir Leon and prepare yourself to war. Were going at sunrise.''

''Yes, sire.''

* * *

 ** _The truth_**

Merlin was going to tell Arthur about his magic, he just didn't know how. He had the plenty ways, but any of them wasn't so careful, that Arthur wouldn't understand. Merlin didn't want to die now, he wanted die beside Arthur, he wanted to save his king.

Merlin knocked the door. Arthur answered. Merlin came in and stood there. Arthur turned around- he was embarrassed.

''What is it, Merlin?'' Asked Arthur friendly. Merlin didn't look at Arthur's eyes. He looked at his feet, ''Arthur. You have a right sentence me to death. You have a reason to kill me, just right now, right here.''

''Merlin? What are you talking about!? How many times I have said to you not to go at tavern-''

''I wasn't in tavern! I'm telling you something, and I'm leaving tonight, If you let me leave alive.''

Arthur waited he was closer Merlin than earlier. _His face was beautiful_ \- Merlin thought so. Merlin was happy to see his face right now. He was going to die happily, ''Arthur, I'm a warlock.''

Then Arthur was taken aback. He should have realize that earlier.

 _Merlin was always there! In those places where was happening something strange. Merlin was magic, indeed._ Then Arthur said these words what he had afraid- ''Go away by my side, go away from Camelot. And don't never come back.''

''Arthur?'' Said Merlin carefully.

''You call me _YOUR HIGHNESS_! UNDERSTOOD? _NOW_! _LEAVE_!''

Then Merlin cried and left the room.

 **He had lost his only true friend.**

* * *

 ** _Trust_**

Guinevere watched his friend. Merlin was walking away. He had a backpack. Guinevere saw Merlin's face. The man was sad. He had crying. Arthur came next to his queen and kissed her cheek.

''Where's Merlin going?'' Gwen asked. Arthur didn't answer immediately, so Guinevere turned around and looked at Arthur's eyes, ''What's _going_ _on_?''

''Nothing.'' Said Arthur a little bit angrily.

''What have you done about _Merlin_?!''

''I drove him away! He was a sorcerer!''

''And that's your reason to pull your friend out!'' Guinevere shout.

Arthur was speechless.

Guinevere was disappointed, ''You won't get Merlin back anymore. You won't get him trust you like before. Now, believe me, he hates you.''

* * *

 ** _The cold sword_**

Merlin was walking to Ealdor. The road was long and hard to walk. He hated it. _Now, actually I hated everything. I hated my friends, my life, even myself. Why I told about me to Arthur, to dollophead? Oh? What I was thinking!_

Merlin turned fast around when he felt something cold against his back.

 _''_ Show yourself!'' Leon said fast. Merlin almost jumped to Leon's lap, but he just hugged him.

''Sir Leon, dear god! Where were you?''

''I was in the woods, right here. I was kidnapped,'' Leon was speaking the truth. He looked like he was kidnapped.

''By _who_? Was it _Morgana_?''

''You guessed it.''

They both just looked at each others.

''Why you are here?'' Leon asked, ''Why you _aren't_ with Arthur?''

Merlin looked away. He almost cried again. He had stopped crying just some time ago, so, this was fucking hard...

''Arthur sent me away.''

''Why? He _wouldn't_ do that!''

''But he did. Because, I'm Emrys, you know. Go back to Camelot, they all need you.'' Merlin said painfully. He'll be alone.

''I'n not leaving you here alone. I'm coming with you!'' Leon said, when Merlin was walking away.

''No! You are the knight of the Round table! You're Arthur's knight! They need you, more than ever.'' Merlin was getting angry.

''What do you mean, they need me more than ever?''

Merlin turned away from Leon again and walked away, ''The king Arthur is in war, against Morgana.''

* * *

 ** _Some of destinies doesn't change._**

When Arthur saw Sir Leon coming though the gates, he ran to him. The blond was smiling at the blond.

''Leon! Where have you been?'' Arthur hugged his friend. Leon was serious this time.

''I was kidnapped by Morgana. I saw Merlin on my- Why did you spend him away?''

''He is warlock! What else choice had I?''

''Do you know what they all say about him? About you all!?'' Sir Leon screamed, ''Merlin is _the most powerful sorcerer that have ever walked on the earth_. You, _the once and future king will unit the land of Albion_. Your wife, _the queen of hearts, had lost everything what she got_. Her family, herself. And your sister, _the last high priest has her powers from the heaven._ You cannot chance the destiny, Sire. Merlin belongs at your side, you want it or not.''

Then Sir Leon walked to the castle and left Arthur alone with his mind.

* * *

 ** _The old friend, Kilgharrah_**

Two days ago, Merlin left in Camelot.

Now Merlin came in the new house. He was with his mother now. Hunith was happy when she saw his son. But she was too confused. Hunith dropped her towel off her hands and ran to Merlin. She hugged his son and almost cried.

''My son, Merlin. What happened?''

Merlin told everything to her mom. Everything about Arthur, Leon, Gaius, Guinevere, Sefa. Kilgharrah.

''When Arthur went to Camlann?''

''He left yesterday, I think.'' Merlin said at the same time when he was eating. That wasn't normal, Merlin always eat first.

''Do you really think he's going survive?'' Hunith asked carefully. She didn't want to hurt his son.

''I don't know! OK! I don't want him die!'' Merlin answered quickly.

''Then why you are still here?''

''He doesn't want to see me.'' Said warlock.

''Are you sure? _You are the other sides of the same coin._ ''

''I don't have any time to get back to him. I don't have a horse.''

''You don't need a horse, my dragonlord.''

* * *

 ** _The battlefield, without friend_**

There was cold. Arthur almost froze there- the wind was colder than ever. Ever, never, in Camlann, there was a winter.

Arthur knew it before they went to their war trip, he knew that people would die on the snow. The blood will paint the pure white snow. Now, Arthur felt lonely. Even his wife, against his will, came with them all with Gaius, he felt so fucking lonely. He wasn't the hole. There, in somewhere, was a half of him. His other side of the same coin. He had heard sentences about Emrys and his united destiny. All the deaths, that all blood what was bleed for them both, all the sacrifices.

''I'm _lost_ '', Arthur was right. Guinevere had came next to him. They were standing on the edge of the ledge. They saw the hole battlefield. The hole Camlann. Just not the narrowest place.

''This is the place where it all ends, Guinevere. What ever happens-''

''Arthur. You're not going to die.'' Guinevere stopped her husband.

''I will always love you, _my queen of hearts._ '' Arthur kissed Guinevere's forehead. Guinevere almost cried. Her husband'll fight tomorrow, for his kingdom.

''We'll go to sleep. You need rest.'' Gwen said. Arthur accepted Gwen's proposal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Morgana is attacking tonight,'' Said Gwaine, ''Your spies came to talk to me. That's true.''

Arthur ran away Gwen, to outside. Then he gave the first command.

''Get ready!''

Fast as hell, Gwen took Arthur's arm. They both looked at each others. That was romantic. They were sharing looks. Looks of lovers.

''Just, please. Come back to me.''

''I will.''

Then Sir Leon, report bad news to Arthur, ''We have about five minutes.''

''Then let's go. _For the love of Camelot._ ''

'' _Long live the king!_ ''

* * *

 ** _The Dragon_**

Arthur had kept a short pep talk, about their future. Their destiny, and their right to serve their land for a better future. Arthur just hoped that Merlin could be with him. But, that was Arthur's fault why his manservant wasn't here.

Arthur spied at the battlefield. There was Morgana's men and one big _thing_.

A dragon.

Then Arthur knew they were going at their doom. They were going to die. Arthur was thinking all that pain, what was going to be though. All it blood- the fire- the pain, what this war will cost.

Before Arthur saw Merlin, they attacked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlin saw the dragon. That wasn't his. Morgana had a dragon. Then Merlin get a one idea.

'' _O, Dragarn, ftengomai au se kallon soi katerkheo deuro_!''

Arthur turned watch the shouter. First, he was in terror. Then he smiled a little bit, and then he continued attacking.

Before they all saw Kilgharrah, the fire almost burned all of Morgana's men. Morgana tried to find the Dragon's commander. But she didn't at first. The finder was Modred. Merlin remembered him. All the ways.

''Modred.'' Said Merlin when the druid came at him. They were face-2-face, just looking each others. The follower was Morgana.

Then there was a civil war.

Merlin had a hard work to keep Morgana and Modred away from him. That was unfair battle between magic. Actually, it wasn't.

Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer of the world. That was _unfair_.

''Some day, Morgana, you will understand, that I didn't _kill_ you, it was _you_.''

''You only say those words. What you're going to do if I kill Arthur?''

''I'm going to _kill_ you.''

' _'Katerkheo deuro!'_ ' Kilgharrah heard it. He almost won Aithusa to his side, but Merlin commanded his to came at his side. The dragon burned Morgana's men to the ground. To the ash. Arthur was nonplussed- the dragon was beautiful.

Then, Modred fell of the edge of the ledge. Morgana shouted like a crazy. Her eyes were gold.

All ledges fell over and the ground shuddered.

* * *

 ** _The Promise of the better land_**

Arthur climbed carefully to Merlin's side. He wasn't there yet. He listened the sound of warlock.

''Like you have done, the curses, all deaths are your fault. Are you _happy_ now? What I told you then you was still a girl. Use magic to good. You didn't listen me.'' Merlin said peacefully, ''You're failed me, is that what you want. You loved me. You _really did_. I saw it in your eyes. But now, what emotion has disappeared.''

''That was then, when I was innocent, now I am not. Do you really think I loved someone like you?' You're just a servant boy!'' Morgana said. That was sad. Arthur knew, that Merlin wasn't just a servant boy. He was more than that.

''You only say,'' Said Merlin, ''I don't want to kill you.''

''But I want you to be death!'' Morgana shouted. '' _Herantica_!''

Then Merlin fell over. Morgana walked to Emrys.

''Now, you're weak. You're nothing without your _king_.''

Then Arthur showed and stroke Morgana by his _Excalibur_. Then the world fell over.

The dragon, Aithusa fell over. The screams of Morgana's mouth was like nothing on earth. That was from **_hell_**.

Morgana died in Arthur's arms. That was sad. That was- the end. Arthur drop Morgana to the ground and looked at Merlin.

They two looked at the battlefield.

''Thank you for everything,'' said Arthur, when he helped his friend up.

''Thank _you_ , _your highness_.''

Then Arthur 's blood ran over his vain. Merlin doesn't need to call me like that.

''Just say Arthur-''

''Arthur. I'm so so so so so sorry.''

''Don't be.''

* * *

 ** _The Kiss of the Truth_**

They all were in home.

Merlin was in king's room. He was cleaning the floor. Arthur came in. They shared a look, like a respect.

''Sire.''

'' _Emrys_.''

Merlin was checking Arthur's face. His faces was peacefully.

''I came to thank you. You're all I had.'' Merlin stood up, '' _I_ _know_.''

Arthur laugh brightly, ''As you say.'' The king was opposite of Merlin. They didn't say a thing. They just- _were_.

''So?''

''So.''

That was the first time when the warlock and the king kissed.

And that was their _beginning_.


End file.
